Hetaliowe Opowiastki
by MixiePie
Summary: Zbiór opowiadań o Hetalii. Jednorozdziałowe, krótkie, chwytające za serce lub rozbawiające do łez. Wszystkie postacie, paringi dozwolone.
1. 5 minut od śmierci

**PrusPol - 5 minut od śmierci**

* * *

Mrok. Ciemność. Wszędzie czerń. Nie wiem gdzie jestem, nic nie pamiętam. Jedyne czego jestem pewien to to, że lewituje w jakieś czasoprzestrzeni przepełnionej zupełnie niczym. Bladego pojęcia nie mam skąd się tu wziąłem. Na szczęście mam w pamięci swoje imię i tylko ono zaprząta mój umysł.

Nazywam się Gilbert Beilschmidt i jestem personifikacją Prus, dawniej Zakonu Krzyżackiego.

Brodzę całkiem nago przez ciemność. Myślę i myślę. W końcu uświadamiam sobie coś. Rzecz, dla której tu jestem.

Umieram.

Ostatnio bardzo podupadłem, a obydwie wojny światowe dobiły mnie całkowicie. Uznano mnie za zbyt słabe państwo i podjęto decyzję o mej likwidacji. Nikogo nie obchodziły moje uczucia. Nie liczyło się dla nich, że to mnie zabije. Żaden kraj nie wstawił się za mną, nie zaprotestował. Zatem zdałem się na łaskę losu.

A ten los ciągnie teraz me ciało i duszę ku śmierci.

W sumie już dawno pogodziłem się z tym, iż kiedyś zniknę, podobnie jak każde inne państwo. Nie sądziłem jednak, że nastąpi to w tak najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu się, stwierdzam, iż jest mi nawet przyjemnie. Żadnego bólu. Żadnego cierpienia. Błogi spokój. Nawet krwawe rany zniknęły z mojego ciała. Czuję się dobrze. Jest mi przyjemnie.

Wiedząc, że nic już nie pocznę z mym losem, zamykam czerwone oczy, odchylam głowę do tyłu i pozwalam się ponieść magicznej sile. Jestem na to gotowy.

Jednak nic nie następuje. Wciąż dryfuję.

Oprócz swego imienia, mój umysł zaprząta imię wroga. Mego rywala. Przyjaciela. Kochanka.

Feliks Łukasiewicz.

To właśnie na niego liczyłem. Ufałem mu. Wierzyłem, że mnie ocali, zaprotestuje likwidacji. Lecz on mnie zawiódł. Zawiódł mnie jak reszta państw, która siedziała spokojnie przy stole podpisując dokument potwierdzający usunięcie mnie z mapy Europy.

Ale musimy wybaczać. I ja im przebaczyłem. Zwłaszcza Polsce.

W oddali widzę blask. Małe, jaśniutkie białe światełko, które staje się coraz większe, gdy się do niego zbliżam.

To koniec.

Pogodzony ze swą śmiercią rozkładam szeroko ręce. Jestem na to całkowicie gotów.

Wtem, nim mam musnąć ciałem jasny blask, coś chwyta mnie za rękę. Zdumiony otwieram oczy i wtedy go dostrzegam.

To Feliks. Uśmiecha się promiennie. Trzyma mnie mocno za nadgarstek i ciągnie ku sobie. Ze zdumieniem stwierdzam, że zostawiam i blask, i ciemność za sobą. Znów dostrzegam świat. Czuję świeże powietrze. Oddycham. Znów odczuwam jak krew pulsuje w mych żyłach. Słońce muska mą skórę. Ciało mam obolałe i nagie. Zaczynam się trząść.

Cały zziębnięty wtulam się w Polskę, a ten jeszcze bardziej przyciska mnie do siebie. Było blisko. Bardzo blisko.

Byłem 5 minut od śmierci.


	2. My heart will go on and on

**USUK - My heart will go on and on**

* * *

Słodycz. Lekkość. Wyśmienitość. Herbata wprost rozpływała się w moich ustach. Od 20 minut siedziałem w salonie Ameryki i popijałem zaparzony wcześniej napój, siedząc wygodnie na kanapie.

Czekałem. Czekałem na tego idiotę.

Wczoraj coś mnie tknęło, by odwiedzić tego bachora, zatem spakowałem się i wsiadłem do samolotu, kierując się do Nowego Jorku. Nie wiem co mnie napadło. W mojej głowie musiał się znów uaktywnić instynkt macierzyński. Tyle, że Alfred już nie był moim małym braciszkiem.

Tęskniłem za tymi czasami. Chciałem by wróciły, lecz przeszłości nie zmienimy.

Zastałem jego mieszkanie otwarte, toteż wszedłem, zaparzyłem herbatę i usiadłem się na bardzo wygodnej kanapie, by tam spokojnie poczekać na Amerykę. Wiedziałem, że jest w domu, gdyż z jego łazienki dochodził dźwięk wody uderzającej o kafelki. Pewnie brał prysznic. Ja w tym czasie rozkoszowałem się herbatą. Kątem oka dostrzegłem stojące na półkach zdjęcia. Postanowiłem przyjrzeć im się bliżej.

Na jednym z nich, pośród wiosennych kwiatów stał mały Alfie. Dobrze pamiętałem to zdjęcie. To w końcu ja je zrobiłem. Zerknąłem na drugie, oprawione w białą ramkę z napisami " _Love_ ". Na fotografii tuliłem swego małego braciszka. Byłem wtedy taki dumny, bo malec wygrał swe pierwsze zawody, zdobywając tym samym olbrzymi puchar.

Patrząc na zdjęcie rozpłakałem się. Tak bardzo tęskniłem za tamtymi czasami. Zaraz jednak otarłem łzy i wróciłem na miejsce, gdy usłyszałem jak Ameryka zakręca wodę. Ponownie wziąłem filiżankę do ręki, rozsiadając się jak dama. Chciałem w ten sposób pokazać swoją wyższość, kiedy niebieskooki wkroczy do salonu.

Siedziałem tak i siedziałem. Blondyn wciąż nie przychodził.

Już miałem się dźwignąć z kanapy i pogonić tego idiotę, kiedy nagle usłyszałem piosenkę _My Heart Will Go On_ w wykonaniu Alfreda. Zakryłem uszy, próbując nie stracić słuchu. Ameryka nie należał do wspaniałych śpiewaków. Przeraźliwy pisk roznosił się po mieszkaniu.

\- _My heart will go on and on~!_ \- niebieskooki wył jak syrena alarmowa. Już się zastanawiałem czy nie zadzwonić po straż pożarną, jednak ostatecznie postanowiłem sam go uciszyć.

\- ALFRED NIE DRZYJ RYJA! - wydarłem się z całej siły. Niestety mój krzyk został częściowo zagłuszony przez "śpiew" Ameryki, więc pewnie ten dureń mnie nie usłyszał.

\- _ONCE MORE YOU OPEN THE DOOR~!_ \- zawył jeszcze głośniej, co tylko utwierdziło mnie w moim przekonaniu, iż Alfred kompletnie stracił słuch.

Dłużej już nie wytrzymując, postanowiłem wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Wbiegłem po schodach na pierwsze piętro i otworzyłem drzwi łazienki na oścież.

Z trudem powstrzymałem śmiech. Ameryka stał półnagi przed lustrem, intymne miejsce przysłonił ręcznikiem. W jednej ręce trzymał szczotkę (na szczęście nie od kibla tylko do włosów), która służyła mu za mikrofon. Drugą zaś wymachiwał, przybierając różne pozy podczas śpiewu.

Alfred był tak pochłonięty tą czynnością, że nawet mnie nie zauważył. I dobrze.

Zamknąłem drzwi, pozwalając mu w spokoju dokończyć piosenkę. Wtedy jego śpiew stał się dla mnie całkiem znośny. Słodki i przyjemny.

Przypomniało mi się, że gdy Ameryka był mały zawsze chciał zostać piosenkarzem. Kupiłem mu nawet na gwiazdkę zestaw do karaoke. Mimo że strasznie wył, uwielbiałem go słuchać. Nigdy nie rozumiałem czemu porzucił te marzenia. Teraz jednak słychać, że do tego powrócił.

Oparłem się o ścianę rozkoszując się głosem blondyna.

\- Ciekawe dla kogo ta piosenka? - mruknąłem pod nosem, wciąż wsłuchując się w piękno słów.

\- _We'll stay forever this way~!_ \- zaśpiewał delikatnie. Poczułem, iż się rozpływam. Moje serce zaczęło bić mocniej.

Pod wpływem tej piosenki wreszcie coś zrozumiałem.

Kocham go.

\- _My heart will go on and on~!_ \- zakończył dźwięcznie Alfred, kiedy przytuliłem go od tyłu. Pieszczotliwie odwzajemnił uścisk, od czasu do czasu przeczesując mnie po włosach.

Po tylu latach znalazłem swoje miejsce.

 **Notka:** Tym razem USUK. Z góry przepraszam wszystkich fanów tego paringu, ale chyba kompletnie nie umiem pisać opowiadań z tym shippem. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło wcale aż tak źle jak uważam ;-;


	3. Poszukiwanie cz1

**Islandia - Poszukiwanie cz.1**

* * *

Odkąd sięgam pamięcią, zawsze byłem samotny.

Mieszkam na odległej od Europy wyspie. Zwą mnie Islandia. Jestem dość młodym krajem. Z wyglądu, na oko mam 5 lub 6 lat. Posiadam fioletowe oczy, a na mej głowie rośnie potargana czupryna białych włosów. Tylko tyle o sobie wiedziałem, w momencie pojawienia się na świecie. Po swoich narodzinach nie znałem zupełnie nikogo, byłem samiusieńki jak palec.

Nie pamiętam dokładnie momentu mojego powstania, stało się to tak szybko, że zanim mrugnąłem już byłem ta tym świecie. A co było wcześniej? Tego sam nie wiem.

Aż dziwne, że orientowałem się kim jestem.

Przez pierwsze kilka lat przemierzałem bezkresne pustkowia, gdzie znajdowały się tylko gejzery i lód, a od czasu do czasu na horyzoncie pojawiały się wulkany. Na tej wyspie nie było nikogo, oprócz mnie. Przez całą swoją wędrówkę nie spotkałem żadnego człowieka, ani nawet zwierzęcia. Wszędzie tylko lodowce i wulkany.

"Że też nie mogłem trafić lepiej" - westchnąłem cicho w swej głowie, choć kotłowało się we mnie.

Zmęczony długą podróżą w poszukiwaniu niczego, usiadłem się na najbliższym kamieniu. Zanim jednak to zrobiłem, obejrzałem skałę dokładnie, by przypadkiem nie wylecieć w powietrze, siedząc na gejzerze.

"Tylko tego mi brakowało, poparzyć sobie dupę od wrzącej wody!" - ponownie odezwałem się w swym umyśle. Wtedy to zauważyłem, iż myślę dość sarkastycznie. - "Ale cóż, kto by na moim miejscu nie używał sarkazmu?!" - podwójne westchnienie.

Postanowiłem ruszyć dalej.

"Może przy najbliższej okazji nadepnę na jakiś kamień, przewrócę się i zakończę swój nędzny żywot. Albo nadejdzie trzęsienie ziemi, grunt pod moimi stopami pęknie, zrobi się wielka dziura, a ja w nią wpadnę..." - bujałem w obłokach, ale w końcu musiałem zejść na ziemię. - "Taa, marzenia! Znając moje szczęście pobędę tu jeszcze dość długo, choć wolałbym zniknąć w tej chwili! Co to za życie, jeśli jest się samotnym".

Chciałem poznać inne kraje, lecz one na razie nie wiedziały o moich narodzinach. Mimo iż wtedy jeszcze ich nie spotkałem, już wiedziałem o ich istnieniu. Dziwne, bardzo dziwne.

"Cała moja egzystencja jest dziwna! Cały świat jest dziwny!" - przeklinałem w myślach.

Padałem z nóg. Od kilku dni nic nie jadłem ani nie piłem. To cud, iż jeszcze stałem o własnych siłach, niestety i te już się kończyły. Upadłem na ziemię. Wiedziałem, że to koniec. Oczy mi się kleiły, toteż zamknąłem je. Brakowało mi snu.

Zasnąłem.

Kilka godzin, a może nawet dni, później obudziłem się w małym igloo. Byłem przykryty od stóp do głów milusim kocykiem. Zastanawiałem się co się ze mną stało i kto mnie tu zaniósł. Delikatnie odchyliłem głowę i dostrzegłem jakieś zwierzę. Prawdopodobnie był to pingwin.

\- No proszę, śpiąca królewna wreszcie wstała! - przemówił ptak. Głos miał jak szef mafii.

Wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło.

"Gadające pingwiny to chyba na tej wyspie norma. Chyba..." - zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy aby trochę nie zwariowałem. - "Zresztą, co ja się będę przejmował, teraz przynajmniej wiem, że jest coś tutaj oprócz mnie"!

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

\- Masz jedz - podsunął mi miskę jakieś brei, ale byłem tak głodny, iż nie zwróciłem nawet na to najmniejszej uwagi. - Pewne zastanawiasz się jak się tu znalazłeś? - pingwin jakby czytał w moich myślach. Kiwnąłem głową, aby mówił dalej. - Znalazłem cię nieprzytomnego i przemarzniętego, gdy przechadzałem się po tym pustkowiu. Cały czas myślałem, że jestem na tej wyspie zupełnie sam, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka!

Doskonale go rozumiałem. Ja też myślałem, iż jestem samotny. Aż do teraz.

"No świetnie, jeszcze jak by tego było mało, ze wszystkich zwierząt na tej planecie trafiłem akurat na pingwina!" - oburzyłem się.

\- NIE JESTEM PINGWINEM DO JASNEJ CHOLERY! - wrzasnął na mnie tak, że aż podskoczyłem i rozlałem zupę, czy co to tam było.

"Rany, on naprawdę czyta mi w myślach!" - cały oniemiałem, bo niby jak to w ogóle było możliwe.

\- W takim razie, czym jesteś? - po raz pierwszy się odezwałem. Bardzo dziwne uczucie. Przez całe swoje istnienie tylko myślałem, lecz nic nie mówiłem. Nareszcie usłyszałem swój głos.

\- Jestem maskonurem, okej?! Takim ptakiem! - wyjaśnił mi. Było mi strasznie głupio, sądziłem, że jest pingwinem, choć żadnego jeszcze na oczy nie widziałem. Kolejna zagadka dotycząca mojego jestestwa.

Położyłem głowę na poduszkę, gdyż wciąż byłem zmęczony.

"Mały sen na poukładanie sobie wszystkiego w głowie dobrze mi zrobi" - pomyślałem, po czym usnąłem.

Gdy się obudziłem pingwin, a raczej maskonur, wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie. Spojrzałem na niego, lecz ten szybko obrócił głowę. Doprawdy dziwne stworzenie.

\- A więc jesteś jednym z nich? - zapytał nie patrząc mi w oczy. Kiwnąłem głową na tak. Dobrze wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. Że jestem krajem.

Znów zapanowała cisza. Postanowiłem ją przerwać.

\- Przyjaźń? - spytałem cicho. Jako, że byliśmy jedynymi formami życia na tej wyspie, postanowiłem się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Ptak oszołomiony moim wyznaniem zamarł. Widocznie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Wiedząc, iż spotkam się z odmową, zwróciłem głowę w innym kierunku.

Nagle jednak zwierzę podało mi swą płetwę, albo skrzydło, nie jestem do końca pewien, co to było.

\- Zgoda - odpowiedział. Na te słowa po raz pierwszy w życiu się uśmiechnąłem. Podałem mu rękę na zgodę.

\- Mów mi Emil - rzekłem. Postanowiłem nadać sobie imię, Emil brzmi całkiem ładnie.

\- Pan Maskonur - przedstawił się, a ja wreszcie zyskałem przyjaciela. Nareszcie nie byłem samotny.

Nigdy nie zapomnę tamtego dnia.

 **Notka:** Oto pierwsza część przygód Iśka. Tym razem o tym jak zaprzyjaźnił się Mr Puffin'em, a w następnym rozdziale dowiecie się jak poznał pozostałe państwa skandynawskie. Zatem do następnego ;)


	4. Poszukiwanie cz2

**Islandia - Poszukiwanie cz.2**

* * *

Odkąd poznałem Pana Maskonura przez kilka lat, a nawet więcej, przemierzaliśmy razem wyspę zwaną Islandią. Z czasem okazało się, że nie jesteśmy tam jedynymi istotami żyjącymi. Spotkaliśmy zwykłych ludzi, nie jak ja krajów. Żyli oni w jednych z pierwszych wiosek, do których przybywali coraz to nowi bywalcy. Z niektórymi udało mi się nawet zaprzyjaźnić, dlatego z niechęcią żegnałem się z nimi, wyruszając z mym towarzyszem w dalszą wędrówkę. Wszystko trwało mniej więcej tak długo, iż zdążyłem trochę podrosnąć. Z wyglądu miałem około 8 lat, choć tak naprawdę to jako kraj liczyłem dość więcej. Wiodłem spokojne, sielskie życie, rozkoszując się każdą chwilą, dopóki nie zjawili się ONI. Obcy, bo tak na początku ich nazywałem, którzy wywrócili mój świat do góry nogami.

A było to pięknego, słonecznego dnia, które dość rzadko się zdarzały, zważywszy na klimat wyspy. Jak zwykle ja i Pan Maskonur, którego pieszczotliwie zwałem Puffin'em, przechadzaliśmy się w poszukiwaniu nowych osad, gdzie mogliśmy się najeść, napić i porządnie wyspać. Tak mniej więcej prezentował się każdy nasz dzień. Ciągła rutyna, która mi pasowała, ponieważ nie przepadałem za zmianami.

-Wiesz co młody? Głodny jestem - oświadczył maskonur, łapiąc się za brzuch, z którego wydobyły się znajome dźwięki.

\- Tak, ja też - przyznałem. Nie jedliśmy nic od dwóch dni, a na horyzoncie żadnej wioski. Powoli zacząłem tracić nadzieję i siły.

Aby się trochę orzeźwić oraz by odzyskać trzeźwy umysł zdjąłem buty i zamoczyłem stopy w lodowatym morzu. Mróz nie za bardzo mi przeszkadzał. Nie odczuwałem temperatury, dlatego bez trudu szedłem wybrzeżem mocząc nogi. Właśnie wtedy dostrzegłem dość sporą łódź na horyzoncie.

\- Nowi osadnicy? - spytałem Puffin'a. Miałem nadzieję, że to prawda, a nowi przybysze mają ze sobą coś do jedzenia. Umierałem z głodu.

\- Nie do końca mi na nich wyglądają - rzekł podejrzliwie ptak, wpatrując się w morze.

Kiedy łódź zbliżyła się bardziej do brzegu, maskonur pociągnął mnie za rękę i schowaliśmy się za olbrzymim kamieniem.

Wiedziałem, iż mam się nie ruszać, lecz z ciekawości zerkałem zza niego. Na pokładzie dostrzegłem zarysowane sylwetki dwóch ludzi.

\- Siedź cicho młody. Kto wie co to za pasożyty? - polecił, a raczej rozkazał mój towarzysz. Na znak, iż rozumiem kiwnąłem porozumiewawczo głową. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, kto to może być.

"A co jeśli to wikingowie?" - rozmyślałem, lecz ostatecznie moje myśli zostały rozwiane, gdy obcy przybyli na brzeg.

Byli to dwaj chłopcy w wieku około 16 lub 17 lat. Obaj blondyni. Pierwszego z nich, tego wyższego, pozwoliłem sobie nazwać OBCY #1, a drugiego, nieco niższego od swojego towarzysza, OBCY #2.

A więc OBCY #1 miał wysoko postawione, rozczochrane włosy. Ubrany był w czarną pół-zbroję, a z tyłu powiewała mu krwistoczerwona peleryna, sięgająca niemal do ziemi. Natomiast drugi nieznajomy posiadał lśniące, jasnoblond włosy z fruwającym loczkiem, w które wpiął spinkę w kształcie odwróconego krzyża. Miał na sobie drogą purpurową szatę, a na głowie beret w tym samym kolorze.

Przyglądając się im baczniej, poczułem się strasznie biednie. Przy nich wyglądałem jak bezdomny i rzeczywiście takowym byłem. Posiadałem tylko białą, przetartą szatę, granatową pelerynkę i dziurawe buty. Nie byłem jakimś szlachcicem jak ONI.

Chcąc dowiedzieć się co nieco o ich pochodzeniu i celu w jakim tu przybyli, dyskretnie przysłuchiwałem się ich rozmowie, a raczej kłótni.

\- Czy to jest ta _twoja_ Grenlandia? - zapytał niższy chłopak, rozglądając się wokoło. Słowo "twoja" wymówił z lekką pogardą. Zastanawiałem się, co to jest ta cała "Grenlandia", o której wspomniał blondyn.

\- No pewka Norka! - odpowiedział wesoło OBCY #1, obejmując swojego kolegę jedną ręką. Ten jednak nie zignorował czynu towarzysza i gwałtownie zdjął jego kończynę ze swojego ramienia. - Jestem tego pewien w 80 procentach!

\- Jak to w 80 procentach?! Co przez to rozumiesz głupku?! - OBCY #2 natychmiast zareagował karcąc gniewnie blondyna, który mocno się zaczerwienił.

\- No wiesz Norciu... ten tego... mogłem pomylić drogę - przyznał nieśmiało wyższy chłopak. Ten niższy, mimo że wyglądał na spokojnego, został wyprowadzony z równowagi. Rzucił się na OBCEGO #1, okładając go rękami i nogami.

\- AŁA! - wrzeszczał, a ja kątem oka dostrzegłem kolor jego tęczówek, niebieskie.

\- Dan stul pysk! - skarcił go OBCY #2, szerzej znany jako "Norka". Nareszcie przestał okładać swojego towarzysza. Zamiast dalszego bicia kolegi, podszedł do łodzi. - Lepiej byś wymyślił jak mamy trafić do domu.

\- Dobrze, dobrze Norwegia. Damy radę, mam kompas w głowie. - rzekł pewnie wysoki nastolatek, klepiąc drugiego po plecach. Na dźwięk słowa "Norwegia" wzdrygnąłem się. Jakimś cudem, gdzieś słyszałem tę nazwę.

Zamyślony nie zwróciłem uwagi, że było mnie widać jak na dłoni. Zanim jednak Puffin zwrócił mi jakąkolwiek uwagę, nieznajomi zdążyli mnie dostrzec.

\- Łoo, patrz Nor! Jakiś dzieciak - OBCY #1 bezczelnie wskazał na mnie paluchem. Nim zdążyłem uciec z Panem Maskonurem, nastolatkowie złapali mnie.

\- PATRZ! PATRZ NORCIU! MAMY BRACISZKA! - darł się Dan, unosząc mnie w górę jak trofeum. Od początku uważałem, iż jest strasznie wnerwiający.

\- PUSZCZAJ MNIE! - na nic zdały się moje okrzyki. Nawet mój maskonur nie przyszedł mi z pomocą. Zamiast tego wolał się skrywać za głazem. - Zostawcie mnie w spokoju, wy OBCY!

\- Ty słuchaj! On twierdzi, że jestem kosmitą - mój "porywacz" rozdziawił gębę, jakbym powiedział coś zaskakującego.

\- Postaw go - polecił spokojnie Norwegia, a jego kolega pośpiesznie wykonał rozkaz. - No, to kim jesteś chłopcze?

Nie zamierzałem mu odpowiadać. Chciałem stamtąd uciec jak najszybciej, ale nie dało się. Wysoki chłopak położył mi rękę na ramieniu, wbijając mnie w ziemię. Wściekły splunąłem na piasek.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę - westchnął OBCY #2. - Źle zaczęliśmy. Jestem Norwegia, a to jest Dania, państwa skandynawskie - przedstawił siebie i swojego towarzysza. Poczułem ścisk w żołądku.

"PAŃSTWA?! Oni są tacy jak ja?!" - doznałem w myślach szoku. Nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, że jestem jednym z nich. Mimo strachu i wielkiego zdziwienia, cieszyłem się. Nareszcie spotkałem inne kraje, aczkolwiek myślałem, iż będą one bardziej ogarnięte.

\- Nazywam się Emil i jestem personifikacją Islandii - powiedziałem pewnie, unosząc głowę do góry, by spojrzeć im prosto w oczy.

\- Lucas - blondyn z loczkiem podał mi rękę. Odruchowo uścisnąłem ją, po czym posłałem mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Matthias - przytulił mnie Dania, do którego później dołączył Norwegia. - A to ci historia, Norka. Mamy młodszego braciszka!

\- Od dziś jest nas piątka - odparł niski chłopak, mierzwiąc mi włosy. Wzdrygnąłem się.

\- Zaraz, co?! PIĄTKA?! - zdziwiłem się. Nie za bardzo wiedziałem o kogo chodzi.

\- A no tak. Jeszcze Szwecja i Finlandia - wyjaśnił mi Mat. Zmartwiłem się.

"Jeszcze więcej państw?!" - wystraszyłem się. Nie sądziłem, że takich jak ja jest dużo więcej. Trochę się bałem.

Zanim się obejrzałem znalazłem się na pokładzie łodzi. Ten dureń Dan wniósł mnie na pokład. Był zbyt silny, bym mógł się wyrwać.

\- To wracamy do domu - powiedział rześko Lucas, wpatrując się w horyzont.

\- Ale TU jest mój dom! - krzyknąłem. Chciałem zostać na wyspie. Na MOJEJ wyspie. Po za tym nie wiedziałem, gdzie mnie zabierają.

\- Spoko loko! Wrócisz tu w mgnieniu oka - zapewnił mnie OBCY #1 (do dziś zdarza mi się przez przypadek ich tak nazywać). - Chcemy cię tylko przedstawić naszym braciom i przy okazji ubrać w coś porządniejszego - wskazał na moje ubrania, co jeszcze bardziej mnie wkurzyło.

Norwegia posłał mi szczery, uspokajający uśmiech. Z lekką niechęcią zgodziłem się na podróż tylko, dlatego żeby dano mi święty spokój, choć wiedziałem, iż nie ma co na takowy liczyć. A nie dlatego, że przekonał mnie uśmiech Lucas'a!

Kiedy mieliśmy ruszyć w drogę, przypomniałem sobie o czymś, a raczej o kimś.

\- Zaczekajcie! - wrzasnąłem, po czym wybiegłem na plażę, by wrócić z Puffin'em na rękach. Nie chciałem go zostawiać samego, był moim przyjacielem. Zwierzątko całkiem zaskoczyło skandynawskich braci.

\- Patrz Norciu! Mamy własnego pingwina! - ucieszył się Dania, klaszcząc w dłonie.

\- NIE JESTEM KURWA PINGWINEM! - zbeształ go Pan Maskonur, na co ja z Norwegią wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Biedny Dan miał traumę przez następne stulecia.

Później wyjaśniłem im, że mój przyjaciel jest maskonurem. O dziwo, nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli takiego stworzenia. Matthias wciąż upierał się, iż to pingwin, dopóki Nor nie objął go ramieniem i nie posłał całusa w policzek. W sumie złapałem z nimi wspólny język.

Przed nami była długa droga, która zapowiadała się całkiem przyjemnie. Pomimo tych różnic, nareszcie zyskałem rodzinę.


	5. Poszukiwanie cz3

**Islandia - Poszukiwanie cz.3**

* * *

Błogi szum fal, a wokół tylko morze.

Oparłem się lekko o barierkę statku, podziwiając dobrze mi znane widoki. Zbliżały się urodziny Danii, toteż płynąłem do Kopenhagi na przyjęcie. Zostałem na nie zaproszony, a raczej zmuszony, więc od rana na mojej twarzy malowało się wielkie niezadowolenie. Miałem serdecznie dość nadpobudliwego Matthias'a i nadopiekuńczego Lucas'a, który jak się później okazało jest moim biologicznym bratem. Od tamtej pory nie daje mi spokoju z nazwaniem go "starszym bratem", ale o tym może sobie tylko pomarzyć! W życiu się tak do niego nie zwrócę.

Jedynymi porządnymi osobami na tej imprezie wydawali się być Szwecja oraz Finlandia. Aczkolwiek nigdy nie zapomnę powitania jakie zgotował mi Tino, kiedy po raz pierwszy się poznaliśmy. Kto by pomyślał, że taki malusi, a taki silny? Tak mnie wyściskał, iż do dziś z trudem łapię powietrze. Całe szczęście, że był Berwald. On jako jedyny wydawał się najnormalniejszy z państw skandynawskich, rzecz jasna oprócz mnie. Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się połączyć przyjęcie urodzinowe Dan'a z jego, które przypadały zaraz następnego dnia. Dla pewności wziąłem też ze sobą Pana Maskonura, który jest moim nieodłącznym towarzyszem.

Powoli dobijaliśmy do brzegu. Przede mną zaczęło malować się majestatyczne miasto. Pośpiesznie skierowałem się do swej kajuty po bagaże, a kiedy opuściłem pomieszczenie wraz z Puffin'em, przybiliśmy do portu. W oddali dostrzegłem Danię i Norwegię, którzy machali do mnie entuzjastycznie. Matthias aż zbyt entuzjastycznie. Niechętnie ruszyłem w ich stronę.

\- Ale będzie zabawa! Co nie młody? - powiedział zadowolony maskonur. Zdziwiło mnie jego radosne podejście, gdyż jakoś nie przepadał za innymi państwami. A w szczególności za Dan'em, który kiedyś przez pomyłkę nazwał go pingwinem. Na szczęście Szwecja i Finlandia mieli choć trochę krzty rozumu, żeby tego nie zrobić przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu.

Jednak nie miałem zbytnio ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać. Gdybym to zrobił, Lucas od razu by mnie skarcił, że za bardzo się wszystkim zamartwiam. Miał całkowitą rację.

Chłopaki od razu wybiegli mi na przywitanie. Norwegia powitał mnie czułym, braterskim uściskiem, a Dania wziął bagaże, po czym lekko poczochrał mnie po głowie. Mimo że w ludzkich latach z wyglądu miałem już prawie 16 lat, nadal nie przerosłem żadnego ze swoich "braci". I chyba już nigdy tego nie zrobię.

\- Oj Isiu, dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli! - przytulił mnie Matt. Gwałtownie wciągnąłem powietrze, aby się nie udusić. - Tęskniłem...

\- ...Obaj tęskniliśmy! - Bøndevik nadepnął mu na stopę przerywając wypowiedź. Køhler pod wpływem bólu gwałtownie skrzywił się. - Witaj braciszku! - zwrócił się do mnie, odciągając niebieskookiego na bok.

Nienawidzę, kiedy zwraca się do mnie w ten sposób, dlatego zrobiłem tylko naburmuszoną minę, a następnie ruszyłem w kierunku samochodu, którym potem pojechaliśmy do rezydencji Danii.

Tam już czekali na nas Szwecja wraz z Finlandią. W chwili, gdy auto przejechało przez bramę, skończyli dekorować dom. Zrobili to profesjonalnie, gdyż mieszkanie całe przyozdobione było kolorowymi chorągiewkami i balonami. Na tarasie stał olbrzymi stół dla pięciu osób, a tuż obok, mimo że był sam środek lata, choinka z miejscem na prezenty. To był pomysł Fina i wydawał się całkiem spoko, pomijając fakt, iż do gwiazdki brakowało jakieś pół roku.

Po zatrzymaniu się pojazdu, wyszedłem z niego i niemalże od razu powitał mnie serdeczny uścisk Tina.

\- _Ice_ , stęskniliśmy się za tobą~! - rzekł mi do ucha. W sumie dawno się z nimi nie widziałem i nawet troszkę też tęskniłem, ale nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek o tym wiedział.

 _Sve_ mruknął coś w stylu: "Cześć", o ile dobrze go usłyszałem. Zawsze mówi dość cicho, dlatego ciężko go zrozumieć.

\- Wezmę Matthias'a, _Fin_ weźmie Berwald'a, a ty podłóż prezenty pod choinkę. Zadbam o wielkie wejście - Norwegia położył mi rękę na ramieniu, a później wszedł z chłopakami do domu. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Puffin pofrunął za nimi.

Pośpiesznie położyłem wszystkie pakunki pod drzewko. Prezenty były dość spore, dlatego też począłem się zastanawiać, co kupili pozostali dla solenizantów. Na pewno coś zjawiskowego. Z rozmowy z moim bratem, wywnioskowałem, iż kupił Duńczykowi mini beczkę piwa.

A co ja zamierzałem im dać? Szwecji kupiłem nowe legowisko dla Hanatamago, a Danii olbrzymi zestaw klocków Lego. Liczyłem, że się ucieszą, choć reakcja Dan'a była do przewidzenia.

Zadbałem o to, aby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, po czym wypuściłem Skandynawów z rezydencji. Finlandia wyszedł pierwszy i odpalił armatki z serpentynami w chwili, gdy obaj solenizanci wkroczyli na taras.

Matt natychmiast rzucił się w kierunku prezentów, jednak pośpiesznie go powstrzymałem, chwytając za kołnierz jego koszuli. Pakunki miały zostać otworzone zaraz po zjedzeniu tortu. Zawiedziony Køhler dosiadł się do stołu i od razu sięgnął po piwo. Do dziś nie pojąłem, co on widzi w alkoholu.

\- Zaraz, a gdzie tort? - zwróciłem się do Lucas'a, ten puścił mi oczko, skubiąc popcorn.

Delikatnie pochylił się i szepnął mi na ucho dwa słowa: "Wielka niespodzianka", po czym wrócił do jedzenia.

\- A kiedy prezenty? - mruknął Dania, zaczynając drugie piwo. Wszyscy posłaliśmy mu mordercze spojrzenie. Blondyn od razu odwrócił głowę i powrócił do picia alkoholu, dąsając się pod nosem.

\- Ach, nareszcie jesteśmy razem~! - powiedział wesoło Tino, przytulając się do Szwecji. - To co, kiedy kolejne spotkanie? Zdaje się, że niedługo urodziny Iśka~!

\- Przystopuj _Fin_! Nie organizuję, żadnej imprezy. Zamierzam ten dzień spędzić u siebie SAMOTNIE! - tymi słowami wywołałem zdziwienie swoich "braci". Ale nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Mówiłem całkowicie szczerze, gdyż nie miałem ochoty na żadne spotkania w ten dzień, a już na pewno nie z nimi.

\- Całkowicie cię rozumiem - poparł mnie cicho Oxenstier, załamując Finlandię.

Norwegia gwałtownie podniósł się z krzesła, przerywając denną imprezę. Nawet Matt zwrócił na niego uwagę, przestając żłopać piwo.

\- Już czas! - rzekł mój brat, a następnie ruszył w kierunku wejścia do rezydencji.

\- Norciu, a ty gdzie~! - zapytał pijany Duńczyk, zatrzymując Bøndevik'a. Ten gwałtownie obrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Zobaczysz... - Norwegia parsknął śmiechem i zniknął w środku. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go tak szczęśliwego. Wydało mi się to nader podejrzane, więc nie za szybko zignorowałem ten fakt.

Za to reszta nie za bardzo się tym przejęła. Posłałem Väinämöinen'owi pytające spojrzenie, jednak ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, dając mi znak, iż o niczym nie wie. To dało mi podstawy do zareagowania.

Szybko pociągnąłem za krawat pijanego Dan'a, prowadząc go do domu. Zaraz w wejściu zastałem Norwega, prowadzącego olbrzymi tort truskawkowy. Od razu domyśliłem się, że przy nim majstrował.

\- Gadaj, co żeś zrobił z tym ciastem?! - wrzasnąłem na niego, powstrzymując Køhler'a przed dobraniem się do lukru.

\- Ja?! Absolutnie nic! - zapewnił mnie, mimo to wyczułem w jego głosie kłamstwo. - A teraz się przesuń. Chciałbym dostarczyć tort w jednym kawałku.

\- Nie ma mowy! Nigdzie nie idziesz! - rzuciłem się na brata, przewracając tym samym ogromne ciasto wprost na jednego z solenizantów.

Tort był tak wielki, że jego część zleciała nawet na taras, wprawiając Szwecję i Finlandię w osłupienie.

Najdziwniejszy w tym wszystkim był fakt, że w środku wypieku znajdowali się Pan Maskonur i Hanatamago w strojach striptizerek.

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BITCHES! - krzyknął Puffin, pozbawiając mnie jakiejkolwiek wiary w ludzi, a co dopiero w zwierzęta.

Lucas jako jedyny z nas zwijał się ze śmiechu, dlatego z wrodzonym wredotyzmem wcisnąłem mu w dłoń mokrą szmatę.

\- Natychmiast to posprzątaj! - jednym zdaniem zdmuchnąłem mu uśmiech z twarzy. Zażenowany całą sytuacją skierowałem się w kierunku samochodu.

\- AŁA~! - wrzasnął Matthias, kiedy nadepnąłem mu na rękę. Nadal leżał na podłodze cały pokryty bitą śmietaną i truskawkami.

Posłałem wszystkim (czytaj: Norwegi) mordercze spojrzenie, a następnie pędem wybiegłem z terenu rezydencji i otworzyłem drzwi od auta.

\- _Ice,_ a ty gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytał z powagą Berwald, gdy już miałem wsiąść do pojazdu.

\- Właśnie Isiu, przecież ty nie masz nawet prawka~! - zawtórował Tino, prosząc mnie przez łzy, abym został.

\- Jadę do domu! Nie mam ochoty przebywać z tymi bałwanami! - wskazałem na mojego brata, który okładał Dan'a szmatką.

Väinämöinen i Oxenstier wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Potem zabrali ze sobą prezenty i zwierzaki, oczywiście najpierw zdjęli im te obrzydliwe ubranka i ani się obejrzałem, już byli w samochodzie razem ze mną.

Gdy odwieźli mnie do portu, w ciszy pożegnałem się z nimi, po czym wsiadłem na pokład najbliższego statku na Islandię.

W czasie powrotu do domu Puffin próbował mi to wszystko wyjaśnić. Twierdził, iż to _Nor_ go do wszystkiego zmusił, by odegrać się na Danii, ale jakoś nie byłem do tej wymówki zbytnio przekonany. Swoje wiedziałem.

Mój (niestety) brat od siedmiu boleści, również przepraszał mnie przez telefon, ale kazałem mu spadać. Przez tamto zdarzenie zabroniłem im urządzać jakiekolwiek imprezy urodzinowe.

Dostali za swoje.


	6. Romano el Matadoro

**Spamano - Romano el Matadoro**

* * *

\- Co za burak, a raczej zidiociały pomidor. KURNA! Jak on mnie wnerwia! - mruczałem pod nosem, emanując aurą wściekłości. Jednak starałem się nie zaczerwienić jak to przeklęte czerwone warzywo. Całą drogę przez miasto przeklinałem tego pacana, wymyślając coraz to nowe przezwiska.

Po raz kolejny Hiszpania najpierw zaprosił mnie do siebie, a gdy już przybyłem nie raczył mnie nawet odebrać z lotniska! I czego on do cholerci znów ode mnie chciał? Czyżby po raz kolejny chciał mnie pociągnąć za mój święty loczek. Niedoczekanie!

\- Po co ja kuźwa przyjechałem do tego Madrytu?! - wydarłem się w niebogłosy, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia mieszkańców, którzy już dawno uznali mnie za wariata. Cholerni Hiszpanie.

Ale żebyście sobie za dużo nie pomyśleli. Wcale nie przyjechałem tu ze względu na NIEGO! O nie! Co to, to nie!

Z każdym krokiem zauważałem, że jest coraz więcej ludzi, toteż później niemal przedzierałem się przez tłumy, przeklinając w ojczystym języku i obmyślając skuteczny plan mordu na Tośku.

Nareszcie dotarłem na rynek, na który rzekomo miałem przybyć. Mój wzrok od razu przykuły barwne ozdoby. Wszystkie budynki wokół były przyozdobione kolorowymi chorągiewkami, podobnie jak drzewa i krzaki obok nich. Po środku placu stała olbrzymia arena ogrodzona wysokim płotem, wokół której zgromadzili się ludzie. Nad wejściem na wybieg widniał transparent: " _Korrida_ ". Zapewne była to nazwa jakiegoś głupiego festiwalu, choć nie byłem do końca pewien, gdyż nigdy nie zagłębiałem się w hiszpańską kulturę.

Jednym słowem wyglądało to ślicznie i zjawiskowo, ale nikomu tego nie mówcie, kurna!

Poczułem się dość nieswojo, gdy wszyscy zgromadzeni wlepili wzrok we mnie, a raczej w moją czerwoną bluzkę na ramiączkach. Spostrzegłem, iż dosłownie nigdzie na rynku nie ma czerwonego koloru. To było bardzo dziwne nawet jak na ten kosmiczny kraj, zważywszy, że to ulubiony kolor Antośka. Nie pytajcie skąd to wiem!

Tak czy inaczej, miałem to gdzieś. Postanowiłem znaleźć w końcu tego pacana, więc ruszyłem w kierunku płotu. Zbyt dobrze go znałem i wiedziałem, iż gdy coś się dzieje Hiszpania będzie w pierwszym rzędzie.

Ale wcale nie było tak łatwo przejść. Musiałem się nieźle przeciskać pomiędzy skąpo ubranymi ludźmi. FUJ! Ostatecznie udało mi się przedrzeć przez tłum, lecz po Tośku ani śladu. Panicznie rozglądałem się we wszystkie strony. Trochę się bałem, bo byłem sam pośród setek ludzi, a nie dla tego, że jego przy mnie nie było.

Aczkolwiek chciałem, by znalazł się przy nie. STOP! Wcale tego nie przeczytaliście! KUŹWA! Jak ja go nienawidzę!

Wtem rozległ się niesiony przez głośniki dźwięk. Głos wydał mi się całkiem znajomy. Był strasznie dziecinny, wypełniony czystą słodyczą. Z ciekawości obróciłem się w kierunku sceny, której wcześniej nie zauważyłem (kto i kiedy ją tam do cholery postawił?!). Moją uwagę od razu przykuł niewysoki człowiek z mikrofonem.

\- FELICIANO?! Co ty tu kurna robisz?! - wydarłem się w stronę mojego brata, kolejnego zidiociałego pomidora. Znów zostałem wyprowadzony z równowagi. Miałem gdzieś, że gapił się na mnie tłum ludzi, to nie przeszkodziłoby mi w brutalnym mordzie.

\- Vee~! Cześć braciszku! - pomachał mi ze sceny. DEBIL! Po raz kolejny miał zamknięte oczy, chociaż wszystko widział. A szkoda, bo chciałem zobaczyć jak się widowiskowo przewraca o kabel i zlatuje ze sceny. Marzenia. - Braciszek Hiszpania mnie zaprosił~!

Tego już było za wiele. Najpierw ten niemiecki kartofel manipuluje moim bratem, a teraz jeszcze ten idiota?! O nie, ja się tak łatwo nie dam!

Całkowicie przestałem słuchać, co Włochy Weneckie mówi przez mikrofon. Zamiast tego obmyśliłem ciekawy sposób zabójstwa, po czym wspiąłem się na sam czubek ogrodzenia, aby wypatrzeć Tośka. Ach, jak ja się nie mogłem doczekać jego śmierci.

Rozglądałem się w każdym kierunku, szukając pacana. Cholera, nigdzie go nie było!

Kiedy już miałem schodzić, gwałtownie przechyliłem się do tyłu i spadłem, uderzając dupą o podłoże. Powoli wstałem i chwyciłem się za tyłek.

\- AŁA, moje piękne cztery litery! - jęczałem. Nagle zorientowałem się, iż znajduję się po drugiej stronie płotu, akurat, gdy na arenę wpuścili byka. - No po prostu ZAJEBIŚCIE!

Od tamtej pory nie noszę na sobie nic czerwonego i wam też nie radzę.

Zwierzę on razu ruszyło na mnie z kopyta. Popędziłem w stronę jedynego wyjścia, które jak się później okazało zamknęli durni Hiszpanie, rozpoczynając widowisko.

Tłum wiwatował, a ja zwiewałem. Felicjano wrzeszczał coś przez mikrofon, ale go nie słuchałem. Byłem zbyt zajęty ucieczką i wrzeszczeniem: "KURWA!".

Czmychanie dość dobrze mi wychodziło, zważywszy iż szybko biegam (w przyszłym roku zapisuję się na najbliższą olimpiadę), dopóki byk nie zatarasował mi drogi. To stworzenie wcale nie było takie głupie.

Myślałem, że to już koniec. Zacząłem nawet w myślach spisywać testament, kiedy nagle pomiędzy mną a zwierzęciem stanął Antonio z czerwoną płachtą. Ubrany był w iście hiszpański kostium do gonitwy byków.

Przyznam szczerze, że całkiem, całkiem wyglądał w tym wdzianku. Yyyy...wróć, albo... No dobra, akurat to możecie wiedzieć.

Tosiek kilka razy pomachał szkarłatnym prześcieradłem i ani się obejrzałem, zwierzę było już w klatce. Oszołomiony wyczynem brązowowłosego siedziałem na ziemi, dopóki Hiszpania mnie nie podniósł.

\- Wszystko w porządku Romano? - uśmiechnął się do mnie. Trochę mi pochlebiło, że się o mnie martwił. Okej, BARDZO mi to pochlebiło. Jednak po chwili wróciłem na ziemię.

\- Zamknij się idioto! Co to do cholery miało być? Chciałeś mnie zabić?! - po raz kolejny nieźle się wkurzyłem. Co ten dupek sobie myślał? Że będę skakał przy nim jak baranek, tylko dlatego, iż uratował mi życie?! Debil!

\- Oj Roma, Roma! Uspokój się! - Tosiek uśmiechnął się do mnie. Ciężko było mu się wtedy oprzeć. Jego uśmiech był jak stos soczystych pomidorków o poranku. - Chciałem, żebyś w końcu zobaczył mnie w akcji. Ostatnio dużo trenowałem. Ale nie spodziewałem się, iż wszystko tak się potoczy. Przecież wiesz, że gdyby coś ci się stało, nie przeżyłbym tego.

Łzy pociekły mi po policzkach. Nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nie potrafiłem się już na niego złościć.

Hiszpania delikatnie otarł moje łzy i przyciągnął do siebie, ignorując ciche westchnienia zebranych ludzi.

Trwaliśmy tak w uścisku przez kilka minut, dopóki z całej siły nie walnąłem go z łokcia w brzuch. Antonio gwałtownie jęknął z bólu.

\- I zapamiętaj to sobie! Już nigdy prze nigdy nie zapraszaj mnie na COŚ takiego! - pouczyłem go, a następnie chwyciłem za rękę i obaj wyszliśmy zwycięsko z areny.

Jednak opłacało się przyjechać.

 **Notka:** Uwielbiam ten paring ^^ Mam nadzieję, iż się podoba i że nie przekręciłam czegoś w tytule (nie znam hiszpańskiego ;-;).


	7. Kocham Cię

**AusHun - Kocham Cię**

* * *

\- Kocham Cię, Elizabeta! - krzyknąłem, lecz w odpowiedzi dostałem tylko głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Kolejna kłótnia z byle powodu, którego sam już nawet nie pamiętam.

Ostatnio w naszym małżeństwie nie układało się najlepiej. Ciągle darliśmy ze sobą koty, gdyż w kompletnie niczym się nie zgadzaliśmy.

A pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka lat temu byliśmy kochającą się parą.

Moim zdaniem problemy rozpoczęły się odkąd pewien wścibski Prusak, zaczął się wtrącać w nasz związek. Ale Ela twierdziła inaczej. Uważała iż to wszystko moja wina.

Z początku nieźle się na nią zdenerwowałem, kiedy wykrzyczała mi to prosto w twarz podczas jednej z naszych kłótni. W odwecie nie odzywałem się do niej przez kilka dni. Na ten czas przeniosłem się nawet do salonu, by tam spokojnie wyspać się na kanapie z dala od Węgier.

Jednak później powoli zacząłem przyznawać jej rację. To ze mną było coś nie tak. To ja stale wszczynałem sprzeczki pomiędzy nami przez moją chorobliwą zazdrość.

Ale dziś to już chyba przegiąłem.

Oskarżyłem moją kochaną żonę o zdradę z Gilbertem. Zrobiłem bez jakichkolwiek podstaw o romans. Tak jakoś wymsknęło mi się jedno z moich niepotrzebnych przemyśleń.

Od zawsze byłem zazdrosny o Prusy. Ciągle mi dokuczał, co tylko potęgowało rywalizację między nami. A Elizabeta nigdy nie była mu obojętna. Widziałem jak na nią patrzył. Za wszelką cenę chciał zrujnować nasze małżeństwo. I cóż, jakoś mu się to udawało.

Wciąż nie mogę pojąć, jak mogłem posądzić ją o zdradę?! Najporządniejszą i najbardziej oddaną kobietę jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem?! Moją miłość?

Zdruzgotany przestałem dobijać się do drzwi naszej sypialni. Ująłem twarz w dłoniach i zapłakałem. Przez swoją głupotę straciłem wybrankę swojego serca.

Pomyślałem o naszym ślubie, hucznym przyjęciu z olbrzymim tortem i tańcami do białego rana. Do dziś pamiętam jej wielki uśmiech, gdy po raz pierwszy ją pocałowałem. Był to jeden z najpiękniejszych dni w moim życiu.

Co ja wygaduję?! Przecież każdy spędzony z nią dzień jest magiczny.

A teraz całe nasze pożycie małżeńskie szlag jasny trafił przez jakąś zazdrość o Prusaka!

Łzy gwałtownie spływały mi po policzkach. Czułem w sobie pustkę, którą zawsze wypełniała Węgierka. Teraz nie miałem już nic.

\- Kocham Cię, Elizabeta - powtórzyłem, tłumiąc szloch, po czym zręcznie dodałem: Zawsze kochałem i zawsze będę.

Żadnego odzewu.

Całkowicie straciłem nadzieję. Bez jakichkolwiek chęci do życia, powróciłem do salonu. Mą uwagę natychmiast przykuło białe jak śnieg pianino, stojące na samym środku pokoju.

Spojrzałem na nie niepewnie i nagle uświadomiłem sobie, iż dawno nie grałem. Ostatnimi czasy byłem zbyt zajęty wiecznymi kłótniami i wojnami, bez chwili wytchnienia.

Nie miałem nic do stracenia, gdyż całe moje życie legło w gruzach, toteż postanowiłem wyrazić swe uczucia muzyką.

Z pierwszym dźwiękiem instrumentu nieco się odprężyłem. Potem palce już same sunęły po klawiszach, melodyjnie obrazując moje emocje.

I wtedy ONA objęła mnie od tyłu.

Gwałtownie wstrzymałem oddech, lecz nie przestałem grać, mimo że czułem jak ręce mi drętwieją.

\- Wybaczasz mi? Po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałem?! - spytałem, gdy tylko zakończyłem utwór.

Spojrzałem prosto w jej zielone oczy, a ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie lekko.

\- Oczywiście, że ci przebaczam. Ja też cie kocham i nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać - odpowiedziała Węgry, a po chwili uroniła drobne łzy.

Natychmiast otarłem jej śliczne policzki ze smutku, a następnie pocałowałem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu odwzajemniła pocałunek. Później wtuliła się w mą pierś, podczas gdy ja zastanawiałem się jakim jestem szczęściarzem, że ją mam. Choć do końca nie mogę pojąć jak ona mogła mi darować.

\- Zacznijmy od nowa - wyszeptała tuląc się do mnie mocniej.

Pokiwałem głową na znak zgody.

* * *

 **Notka:** Szybki AusHun pisany w nocy na osłodę :*


	8. Bonne nuit mon petit!

**Francja i chibi!Kanada - Bonne nuit mon petit!**

* * *

Olśniewający blask księżyca wpadał przez okno do dziecięcego pokoiku. Niezmiennie towarzyszyło mu światło gwiazd.

Nagle spod kołderki wynurzyła się drobna postać o lekko kręconych, splątanych, blond włosach. Mogłoby się wydawać, że gdy podniosła zaspane powieki, pomieszczenie zostało dodatkowo oświetlone przez iście fioletowe oczy.

"Powinien już dawno temu przyjść. Ciekawe, co go zatrzymało?" - pomyślał siadając po turecku na łóżku.

Chłopiec ostrożnie przeczesał swoją czuprynę i zakręcił palec na niesfornym loczku.

Nie mógł zasnąć. Czekał na niego już od dwóch godzin.

Ostatnio mężczyźnie coraz częściej zdarzało się spóźniać. Po pewnym czasie Matthiew zdążył się do tego niemal prawie przyzwyczaić. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, iż stale się martwił. Nie był głupi, wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Jego ojciec za każdym razem próbował przed nim ukryć wszelkie oznaki swych kłopotów. Lecz nie oszukujmy się, był w tym kiepski. Kanadyjczyk z łatwością wyczuwał kłamstwa w głosie taty, który wciąż zapewniał, iż wszystko jest dobrze.

Matt ciężko westchnął. Bardzo chciał, żeby oboje w końcu znaleźli szczęście.

Wziął do ręki pluszowego misia polarnego i przycisnął zabawkę do piersi. Dostał go od Francji na urodziny, a maskotkę przytulał zawsze, gdy za nim tęsknił.

Zasmucony przysunął się bliżej okna, a następnie oparł łokciem o parapet. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak tylko siedzieć i czekać, gdyż potrafił jedynie zasnąć pod wpływem kojącego głosu ojca, śpiewającego mu kołysankę.

Błagalnie spojrzał w stronę księżyca i otaczających go gwiazd.

\- Proszę... - zaczął, starannie dobierając w myślach słowa. - Pozwól mi znów go zobaczyć. Proszę... - powtórzył ostatnie słowo, ściskając mocniej misia.

Momentalnie fioletowe oczy zaszkliły się, a po chwili spłynęły z nich filigranowe łzy. Pozwolił im dalej płynąć, nie ocierając ich.

Nie do końca wierzył w spełnianie się życzeń, mimo że wciąż był jeszcze dzieckiem. Lecz nie zaszkodziło spróbować. Ponoć cuda się zdarzają, toteż w głębi duszy liczył na spełnienie się prośby.

Nagle, zza ścian, do jego uszu dobiegł cichy dźwięk zamykania się frontowych drzwi. Kanada gwałtownie wzdrygnął się i otarł łzy. Wiedział, co to może oznaczać, zatem pędem przycisnął głowę do poduszki, a ciałko przykrył mięciutką kołdrą w czerwone listki klonu. Nie zapomniał również o ukochanej zabawce, którą utulił z całego serca. Podekscytowany, choć troszkę zmartwiony, czekał.

Wtem drzwi pokoju lekko się uchyliły, wpuszczając odrobinę światła z korytarza. W wejściu ukazała się sylwetka wysokiego mężczyzny. Złociste loki okalały jego twarz, a błękitne oczy zazwyczaj dodawały młodzieńczej energii. Jednak dziś wydawały się lekko niespokojne.

\- _Salut papa_ \- odezwał się chłopczyk, a na jego twarzy zagościł wielki uśmiech.

\- _Salut Mattie_ \- Francis podszedł do niego i delikatnie przeczesał jego czuprynę. To zawsze działało na blondyna uspokajająco. - Nie śpisz jeszcze? - zmarszczył brwi, delikatnie odsłaniając drobne zmarszczki.

\- Czekałem na ciebie. Zawsze czekam, a ty ostatnio coraz później wracasz - Matthiew spochmurniał, wykrzywiwszy usta w podkówkę.

\- Przepraszam mały, ale mam teraz dużo spraw na głowie - Francja próbował parsknąć śmiechem. Starał się przekonać Kanadę, że wszystko jest dobrze, ale maluch nie był, co do tego przekonany.

Matt spojrzał wprost na jego twarz, po czym zamarł. Na policzku mężczyzny rysowała się drobna blizna. Była świeża, o czym świadczyło mocne zaczerwienienie.

\- Co ci się stało, papo?

Kanadyjczyk wyciągnął rękę w kierunku rany, lecz Francuz natychmiast ją odtrącił. Za wszelką cenę chciał ukryć zranienie.

\- To nic takiego, zwykłe zadrapanie - Francis przycisnął dłoń do policzka.

Chłopiec od razu spoważniał i rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Żądał wyjaśnień, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść kłamstw. Francję wciąż zadziwiała jego spostrzegawczość, mimo tak młodego wieku.

Zrezygnowany spuścił ręce.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu mam same problemy. Bez przerwy wojny i krwawe walki... - natychmiast urwał napotykając przerażone oczy Kanady. Po raz kolejny przeczesał jego miękkie włosy, odrobinę się uśmiechając. - Ale teraz już wszystko będzie okej. Niedługo nawet spotkasz się z bratem.

\- Z Alfiem?

\- Tak z Alfredem - rzekł radośnie Francja, widząc nagły entuzjazm dziecka.

Mimowolnie spojrzał na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Widząc późną porę, przykrył chłopczyka kołderką i ucałował czoło.

\- _Bonne nuit mon petit!_

\- _Bonne nuit papa_ \- odrzekł sennie Matthiew i przycisnął maskotkę do piersi. - Zaśpiewasz mi kołysankę?

\- Oczywiście.

Mężczyzna ujął jego malutką dłoń, po czym aksamitnym, pełnym troski głosem wyśpiewał:

 _"Le soleil endormi_

 _Déjà tombe la nuit_

 _Et la lune douce luit_

 _Endors toi mon tout petit_

 _Tous les anges du ciel veilleront sur ton sommeil_

 _Tes rêves au goût de miel te feront voir des merveilles"_ *

Zakończył śpiew poprzez przytulenie do siebie Kanady. Zobaczywszy śpiącego malucha, Francis ruszył w kierunku wyjścia i po raz pierwszy od kilku lat szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Będę sprawiał, abyś już zawsze był szczęśliwy, Mattie - wyszeptał oparty o framugę drzwi.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na małego aniołka, a następnie wyszedł.

Chłopiec tak naprawdę tylko udawał, iż usnął. Usłyszał każde słowo Francisa i również się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że tym razem ojciec go nie okłamał.

* * *

*Fragment kołysanki: _Clodine Desrochers - Bonne nuit cher enfant_

* * *

 _Nie byłam do końca pewna czy opublikować to opowiadanie, ale tak jakoś jak to przeczytałam to mi serce zmiękło. Moje uczucia poszły się ciąć T_T_


	9. Wicher wspomnień

**Spamano i Franada - Wicher wspomnień**

* * *

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, zabarwiając niebo odcieniami żółci i czerwieni. Wydawać by się mogło, że akurat ten zachód słońca spośród miliardów innych był wyjątkowy, najbardziej majestatyczny, od którego nie można oderwać wzroku.

Czym tak bardzo się różnił od pozostałych?

Odpowiedź nie nasuwa się od razu. Potrzeba dogłębnych analiz i informacji, aby stwierdzić, iż dzień ten był nieprzeciętny, nie tylko ze względu na cudowny widok zmiany dnia, ale na spotkanie pewnych dwóch osób.

Wrogów? Przyjaciół?

Po przeżyciu wspólnie tylu tysięcy lat ciężko stwierdzić jaka łączyła ich tak na prawdę relacja. W stu procentach wiązała ich barwna historia potyczek i sojuszy.

Ostatnie promienie ziemskiej gwiazdy musnęły jeden z klifów nad Morzem Śródziemnym, nadając mu pięknej, złocistej barwy. Chłodna, ale jakże przyjemna, lekka bryza wraz z falami docierała do brzegu, rozwiewając długie, blond włosy mężczyzny kurczowo trzymającego się barierki zabezpieczającej przed wpadnięciem w odmęty morza.

Mężczyzna zdawał się być bardzo zamyślony, a jednocześnie pochłonięty nieziemskim krajobrazem. Późna pora i wiatr rozwiewający idealnie ułożoną fryzurę nie przeszkadzały mu. Czekał za kimś, kto wyraźnie się spóźniał, o czym świadczyło przytupywanie nogą przez niebieskookiego młodzieńca. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się też poprawiać starannie wyprasowaną koszulę. Te cechy zdradzały, iż jest perfekcjonistą.

Kiedy słońce całkowicie zniknęło z nieboskłonu, mężczyzna puścił barierkę, spojrzał na zegarek, po czym westchnął teatralnie. Oczekiwanie na przybysza wyraźnie go znudziło. Doszedł do wniosku, że i tak już się pewnie nie pojawi.

Wtem usłyszał wołanie z daleka.

Ku zaskoczeniu blondyna, w jego kierunku pędziła owa postać, machając i krzycząc jego imię. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, a przy nim znalazł się cały zziajany latynos.

\- _¡Hola Francia!_ \- przywitał się brązowowłosy, ciężko łapiąc oddech.

\- _Salut l'Espagne_ \- odrzekł Francja, krzyżując ręce. - Spóźniłeś się.

Zielone oczy zabłysły, otwierając się szeroko, podczas, gdy niebieskie mierzyły je krytycznie.

Hiszpania spuścił lekko głowę, kładąc dłoń na karku.

\- No wiesz... Romano znowu wpakował się w kłopoty i musiałem-

\- Ah, ty i te twoje wieczne problemy z Lovino - przerwał mu Francis, który miał serdecznie dosyć coraz to nowszych wymówek kolegi. - Który to już raz Romano miewa te swoje humorki? Mówiłem ci, żebyś oddał go mi na wychowanie. Gdybyś tak uczynił, zapewne teraz Włoszek byłby chodzącym aniołkiem. Ale nie - ty musiałeś zrobić odwrotnie i sam widzisz jakie są tego efekty. - Odrzucił niesforne kosmyki do tyłu.

\- Co proszę?! Sugerujesz, że to moja wina?! Że to niby przeze mnie Romano taki jest?! - Ciśnienie gwałtownie wzrosło w żyłach Antonia. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na tak poważne oskarżenia skierowane w jego stronę. Mocno zacisnął pięści, tak, że aż paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę.

Bonnefoy prychnął.

\- Ja niczego nie sugeruję, _mon ami_. Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty. Zresztą, sam popatrz na _Mathieu_ \- chodzący ideał moich metod wychowawczych.

Tym razem to Hiszpan parsknął, odwracając wzrok od drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Ja przynajmniej spędzałem z Lovino każdą wolną, możliwą chwilę. Ale co najważniejsze dawałem mu miłość. Miłość bezwarunkową, taką bez względu na to jaki jest, co robi i jak się do mnie odnosi. Mógł mnie nienawidzić, mimo to kochałem go całym sercem - po policzku Carriedo spłynęła pojedyncza łza - i nadal go kocham, i jestem w stanie poświęcić dla niego nawet życie.

Na twarzy Francisa wymalowało się lekkie zdumienie, jak i rozpacz. Mężczyzna znów oparł się o barierkę, aby choć jeszcze raz utkwić wzrok w morzu, by ukryć łzy, które zaczęły zbierać się w kącikach oczu.

\- Myślisz, że stałem tam obojętnie, kiedy mi go odbierano? Uważasz, iż nigdy nie próbowałem go odzyskać? Że nie przelewałem krwi, by tylko ujrzeć mojego małego, słodkiego Kanadę?

Hiszpania dopiero teraz zorientował się, ze uderzył w bardzo czuły punkt, o którym starali się nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiać.

\- _Maldito_ \- zaklął cicho. - Przepraszam _amigo_ , nie powinniśmy w ogóle zaczynać tego tematu. - Ostrożnie położył koledze rękę na ramieniu. - Najważniejsze jest to, że chłopcy są teraz z nami - bezpieczni i szczęśliwi.

Blondyn przez krótką chwilę analizował słowa zielonookiego. Widać było, iż toczy wewnętrzną, pełną emocji, walkę ze sobą. Pokręcił prędko głową i otarł łzy.

\- _Je suis désolé_ \- zdołał wymamrotać, po czym obrócił się w stronę Antonia. - Masz rację, zapomnimy o przeszłości. Fakt, że Matthiew i Lovino są teraz z nami, jest rzeczą najistotniejszą. - Oboje uśmiechnęli się i podali sobie ręce. - Uznajmy, iż nasze metody wychowawcze to kompletna porażka.

Brązowowłosy wybuchł gromkim śmiechem.

\- Co racja, to racja. Pamiętasz jak przez przypadek zrzuciłem Romano z huśtawki? Do dziś zbieram ochrzan za tamto wydarzenie.

Oboje chwycili się za brzuchy, nie mogąc stłumić śmiechu.

\- Oj tak, a kojarzysz jak wszedłem Kanadzie do łazienki, akurat kiedy brał prysznic?

\- Nawet go nie zauważyłeś i sam wlazłeś pod ten prysznic.

\- Ty za to wpakowałeś się Włochowi do łóżka, kiedy po raz kolejny je zmoczył - powiedział Francuz, ocierając łezkę szczęścia. - Tylko nie wiem w jaki sposób to miało zadziałać?

\- No cóż... - Carriedo wbił wzrok w podłogę i spalił buraka.

Francis parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jesteśmy niereformowalni-

\- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć: zdrowo walnięci - podsumował latynos.

Kolejne minuty upłynęły im na wspominaniu i śmianiu się ze starych, dobrych czasów. Obaj przyjaciele toczyli zawziętą konwersację, nie kłócąc się przy tym. Tymczasem wokół nich zapanowała prawie kompletna ciemność, świadcząca o późnej porze.

\- Hmm... Chyba już czas się zbierać - rzekł zielonooki, dostrzegłszy pierwszą gwiazdę na niebie.

Blondyn chciał mu przytaknąć, ale nagle jego cała uwaga została skierowana na odebraniu dzwoniącego telefonu.

\- Halo, _mon cher._ \- Na jego twarzy od razu wymalowała się radość i Antonio prędko domyślił się, kto dzwoni.

Korzystając z tego, iż Francja aktualnie miał zajęcie, mężczyzna wyciągnął swoją komórkę, by choć na chwilę rzucić okiem na znajdującego się na tapecie Włocha. Zdjęcie przedstawiało całego ubrudzonego keczupem na twarzy Romano. Na ten widok Hiszpania zrobił maślane oczka.

\- _Au revoir Mathieu_! - Francis zakończył połączenie, wyrywając towarzysza z rozmarzeń.

\- Będę już leciał. Kanada czeka na mnie z kolacją - oznajmił, a następnie uściskał brązowowłosego na pożegnanie. - _Au revoir!_

\- Nos vemos allí!

Gdy obaj mieli się rozejść, Antonio zwrócił się po raz ostatni do niebieskookiego, ponieważ przypomniał sobie nurtujące go pytanie:

\- A tak w ogóle, Francis, po co chciałeś się dziś spotkać?

Blondyn westchnął.

\- Dasz wiarę, że zapomniałem...

* * *

 _¡Hola Francia!_ \- Cześć Francjo!

 _Salut l'Espagne._ \- Cześć Hiszpanio.

 _Mon ami_ \- mój przyjaciel

 _Maldito_ \- cholera

 _Amigo_ \- przyjaciel

 _Je suis désolé._ \- Przepraszam.

 _Mon cher_ \- mój drogi

 _Au revoir!_ \- Do zobaczenia!

 _Nos vemos allí!_ \- Do zobaczenia!

* * *

 **Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie wyszło tak jak miało wyjść, wedle oczekiwań osoby, która to zamówiła ^-^**

 **Co do tłumaczeń, nie jestem w 100% pewna.**


	10. Sztuka perfekcji

**Fem!Francja x Romano - Sztuka perfekcji**

* * *

Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy.

Uczniowie z wdziękiem wykonywali ruchy do rytmu i melodii wystukiwanej przez surową nauczycielkę baletu - Françoise Bonnefoy.

Kobieta słynęła ze swojego zmysłu do perfekcji, gdyż potrafiła się czepiać nawet najdrobniejszych szczegółów, takich jak wygnieciony strój czy złe postawienie nogi na parkiecie o milimetr. Skoro ona potrafiła być idealna, tego samego wymagała od swoich podopiecznych. Za złamane choćby jednej z jej zasad, groziła surowa kara.

Sam jej wygląd nie pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Nauczycielka zawsze spinała długie, ciemne, blond włosy w artystyczny kok, z którego nie wychodził nawet najcieńszy włosek. Fiołkowe oczy podkreślała starannymi kreskami eyeliner'a, a usta malowała czerwoną jak świeże truskawki szminką. Mimo że jej praca wymagała ćwiczenia, jej ubrania były nienaganne i dobrze dopasowane. Dziś miała na sobie czarny kombinezon baleriny bez rękawków, a całość dopełniała krótka, wrzosowa, z tiulu spódniczka.

Kobieta spojrzała na swoją klasę i teatralnie westchnęła. Czasami miała dość tego, iż tylko naucza w szkole tańca. Jej ambicje sięgały wyżej, jednak dawna kontuzja nie pozwalała robić kariery. Była taka młoda, mogła przecież zajść tak daleko.

\- Lily, noga wyżej! - pouczyła drobną blondynkę, która aż cała się wzdrygnęła na sam dźwięk jej głosu. Choć wykraczało to poza jej możliwości, dziewczynka uparcie starała się wykonać polecenie. Nie chciała zawieść oczekiwań Françoise.

Patrząc na innych podopiecznych, fioletowooka załamała się jeszcze bardziej, widząc ich kiepską formę.

Wtem spostrzegła rzecz o wiele bardziej istotną. Przecież na jej zajęcia zapisało się 13 osób, a tymczasem w sali znajdowało się 12. Brakowało jednego ucznia. Jak ktoś śmiał opuszczać jej lekcje? Postanowiła sowicie ukarać owego jegomościa, zwłaszcza, że nie zdarzyło się to już po raz pierwszy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, iż często brakuje jednej osoby. Tylko której?

Nim blondynka wpadła na pomysł, kto jest nieobecny, drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich cały zziajany chłopak.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale były straszne korki, a do tego jeszcze mój brat... - próbował się tłumaczyć, gdy tylko złapał oddech.

Lovino Vargas, bo tak brzmiało jego imię - młody Włoch, który niedawno zapisał się na jej zajęcia, a raczej został zapisany, ponieważ Françoise od razu domyśliła się, iż robi to z przymusu. Każde jego ruchy świadczyły o tym, że nie ma w nim jakiejkolwiek pasji i chęci, dlatego też jego taniec przypominał zwykle słonia próbującego skakać i wykonywać piruety.

Te cechy zawsze irytowały kobietę, ale nie tym razem. W jednej chwili zapragnęła poznać młodzieńca bliżej, dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o nim - co lubi, by potem móc zaszczepić w nim tą samą miłość jaką ona darzyła taniec. Chciała mu pomóc i sprawić, żeby te lekcje stały się dla niego nieco przyjemniejsze.

Tymczasem Lovino stał nadal w progu i oczekiwał na reakcję nauczycielki. Jak bardzo jest wściekła? Jak go ukarze? A co jeśli go wyrzuci? Tego ostatniego pytania chłopak nie mógł przetrawić. Fakt, nienawidził baletu, ale nie potrafił zawieść oczekiwań dziadków, którzy uparli się na te zajęcia, by nabrał choć trochę gracji i wdzięku, których najwidoczniej mu brakowało. Dlatego nie umiał się pogodzić z tą myślą.

Całe jego ciało zostało sparaliżowane, gdy tylko Françoise spojrzała na niego zimnym wzrokiem. Gwałtownie przełknął ślinę i przeczesał ręką brązowe włosy, znajdujące się w artystycznym nieładzie, podobnie zresztą jak ubrania.

Nauczycielka nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, kiedy dostrzegła w jego cudownie bursztynowych oczach smutek. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie była pewna swoich decyzji.

Ona również przełknęła ciężko ślinę.

\- Biegiem do szatni. Chcę cię tutaj widzieć za 2 minuty przebranego i gotowego do ćwiczeń. Jasne? - Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Młody Włoch wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy. Takiej odpowiedzi się zupełnie nie spodziewał. Kiwnął głową na znak, iż rozumie, mimo że ta informacja nie do końca do niego trafiła. Poprawił swoją torbę na ramieniu i pędem ruszył w kierunku szatni.

Inni uczniowie przyglądali się całej sytuacji z ogromnym szokiem. Wszyscy na moment przestali wykonywać przydzielone zadania. Czy to aby na pewno była ta sama Françoise Bonnefoy?

\- A wy, co tak stoicie? Wracać do pracy! - rzekła, spostrzegłszy, iż podopieczni nie tańczą. - Ćwiczymy, ćwiczymy! - ponagliła, zaczynając na nowo wystukiwać inny rytm.

Nieco później na sali zjawił się spóźnialski. Fioletowooka nie mogła się już doczekać końca zajęć.

Po skończeniu lekcji młodzież udała się do swoich domów. Wszyscy oprócz Lovino, który nadal siedział w szatni i pakował swój strój. To była idealna okazja dla Françoise. Chociaż zawsze towarzyszyła jej duża pewność siebie, dziś zupełnie wyparowała wraz z pojawieniem się przystojnego chłopaka.

Delikatnie uchyliła drzwi i oparła się o framugę.

\- Lovino, możemy na chwilkę porozmawiać? - zaczęła nieśmiało. Brązowowłosy wzdrygnął się, gdy tylko uniósł głowę znad torby, aby na nią spojrzeć. Milczenie uznała za pozwolenie na kontynuowanie dalszego toku rozmowy. - Posłuchaj, nie da się nie zauważyć, że jesteś jednym z najgorszych uczniów. Brak ci pasji i uwielbienia do tego, co robisz. Nie oznacza to jednak wcale, iż nie posiadasz talentu.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem Lovino coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się spełnić ambicję dziadków. W kącikach oczu zaczęły pojawiać się łzy.

\- Dlatego chciałabym ci zaproponować dodatkowe lekcje, byś mógł nieco podgonić w formie swoich rówieśników - oznajmiła z uśmiechem na ustach.

Nastolatek nie był w stanie pojąć tego, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Nikt nigdy nie był dla niego taki uczynny. Zawsze żył w cieniu młodszego brata, którego wszyscy uwielbiali, a jego zwykle olewali. To właśnie to było jego jedyną motywacją, by uczyć się baletu i nie chciał z tego tak szybko rezygnować, jak to zwykle czynił.

\- A czy ja będę musiał-

\- Lekcje będą całkowicie darmowe - przerwała mu, przewidując owe pytanie.

Propozycja wydawała się być dla Lovino częścią szalonego snu.

\- To niemożliwe, zawsze jest jakieś "ale". - Zasunął zamek błyskawiczny i przewiesił torbę przez ramię, gotowy do wyjścia. Zaciągnął mocniej kaptur bluzy na twarz, wychodząc z szatni.

Nagle kobieta chwyciła go za nadgarstek.

\- Mam tylko jeden jedyny warunek... - Na moment ich oczy się spotkały. - Chcę zobaczyć w tobie miłość do tańca. Iskrę jakiej nigdy nie byłeś w stanie w sobie wzniecić.

Młody Włoch odwrócił wzrok i wyrwał dłoń z objęć. Toczył wewnętrzną walkę ze samym sobą. Zgodzić się czy nie? Ulec czy się poddać? Wiele pytań krążyło mu po głowie, a jeszcze mniej odpowiedzi.

\- Zgoda - powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia.

\- Naprawdę? - ucieszyła się Françoise. Chłopak kiwnął głową. Klasnęła w dłonie. - To cudownie. Będziemy się spotykać po każdych skończonych zajęciach tak długo aż nie staniesz się najlepszym tancerzem. Zaczynamy od jutra.

\- Dziękuję - zdołał wymamrotać pod nosem.

I kiedy już miał wychodzić, gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę kobiety i ucałował ją w policzek. Po tym czynie zniknął równie tak szybko, jak się pojawił na dzisiejszej lekcji baletu.

Blondynka jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych minut stała tam niczym posąg, powoli uświadamiając sobie, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Odzyskawszy przytomność, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Zapowiadał się naprawdę piękny początek wspaniałej przygody.

* * *

 **Kolejne zamówienie, które liczę, że spełniło oczekiwania ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀**

 **A swoją drogą, ten paring jest całkiem uroczy ❤**


End file.
